Puppy Dog Eyes
by ExtremeRainbowRaiderPrincess
Summary: One Shot. "Do I know you from somewhere?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. "Maybe you do." He replied smugly.


_**Disclaimer: I own the OC's… Which aren't that many in this fic. The rest belong to someone else.**_

_**A/N: Okay, so for anyone who doesn't know this: I love both **__**Warehouse 13**__** AND wrestling. So when I heard that Cody was guest staring this season… Well, I HAD TO write what I thought would happen if she met Cody. Who knows; I may make this a regular thing, writing for this pairing.**_

Puppy Dog Eyes

* * *

Myka had had it with Pete- Yet again. This time he had been late for work because he had decided to take his latest date out to a movie and didn't want to leave during the film.

Now she was standing on the middle of a sidewalk in St. Louis, in front of a bar, trying to contact Artie.

Sometimes, she wished Pete had not been the one chosen to work with her at the warehouse. Sometimes, she also wished that she had not been chosen to work at the warehouse.

"Nightmarish place." Myka muttered before her Farnsworth came to life. "Artie!" Myka yelled at the Farnsworth. "Seriously- A bar? I cannot find the artifact in a crowded bar on a Friday night!"

Artie winced on his side. "I- I'm sorry Myka, but you have to. This artifact has already caused eight people to fall in love- Five of which were married. Mrs. Frederic is not happy, since one of them was… A relative of hers." Artie said cryptically and Myka sighed.

"Artie-" She started to say and he cut her off.

"Just find the artifact. Please." Artie pleaded before turning his Farnsworth off.

Myka swore and stomped her foot before putting the Farnsworth in her coat pocket and stomping to the bar's front door.

"Here's a pamphlet, ma'am." A woman greeted her at the door and handed her a small pamphlet.

Myka nodded before heading into the bar. She noticed immediately the amount of people in the bar and wished Pete was there once more.

Taking a quick look at the pamphlet, she groaned. It was a 'Date 'n' Drinks' night at the bar.

"Excuse me," Myka said, shouldering her way over to the bar before reaching it. "Hi," she smiled at the bartender, a man of at least eighty and barely over five-foot in stature.

"Yes?" He said with a surprisingly deep voice.

Myka felt strangely drawn into his amber eyes and blinked several times before speaking. "Uh, hi. My cousin came to this bar last week and said that she saw this wonderful antique here, but she kind of left out a lot of details. I'm an antiquities specialist for a local museum and we're creating this- This exhibit of local antiques and I was wondering if I could take a look at the antique." She stopped after seeing the man's amused expression. "Um, do- Do you know where an antique is in this bar?" Myka asked, for lack of better words at the moment. The man had her all confused.

He raised an eyebrow before smiling and pointing towards a painting at the other end of the room. "That's the only antique we have in the bar, named Halla- Save for ol' Betra here." He said, patting the beer tap.

Myka wasn't sure whether to believe him or not, but in order to not look like an idiot, smiled and nodded. "Thanks." She said before heading over to the painting

There was a half-circle near the painting that had no people standing in it, so Myka was able to have some breathing room while standing in that half-circle as she stared at the painting.

_Okay, so I can't obviously inspect it now- Too many people and who knows if this thing gets violent when mad._ She thought as she looked at the picture the painting was depicting. It was a river with a bridge going over it, and there was a couple seated in a boat on the river. They were the only two people in the painting that were clear. The rest were slightly blurred.

"Huh, that's odd." Myka said out loud, frowning.

"I'll tell you what's odd," a man said behind her as she looked over her shoulder quickly. "A woman as beautiful as you being alone in a bar on single's night."

He was about Pete's height, maybe a little taller, with dark brown hair, light blue eyes, an impish smile, and a slight accent. She had to remind herself not to mess up and to keep her cover in place as she smiled and looked away. "Oh, I'm not worried about that." She said with a shake of her head, looking at the painting again. "I was just referring to the blurred images in the painting. It's almost like they're the spirits of former couples walking along the bridge and those two are the only living ones there."

The man stepped even closer to her. She inhaled, the scent of his cologne intoxicating as she felt her shoulders grow tense, mostly because she knew something was off about this bar… Or was it because he was the first man in a long time who made her curious to know more about him?

_This is where Pete's opinions would be great right now._ Myka thought with mild amusement before turning and looking at the man. _Oh… My… Gosh… He is a dreamboat! No guy is supposed to be hunky AND charming!_ Myka thought in alarm.

Just like that, she was crushing on him. Just like that.

Guess quick glances at men didn't always reveal what they really looked like.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe you do." He replied smugly. "I'm Cody Runnels," he said, holding his hand out to her.

Myka studied him before gripping his hand. "Myka…" She choked on her name as he raised her hand to his lips, kissing it, while his eyes challenged her to tell him off. "Bering." He seemed harmless… If he kept his distance and her emotions didn't interfere any more than they already were.

Cody smiled at her as he lowered her hand, but did not let go. "Well, Myka, if I may call you that?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

Myka nodded, smiling shakily at him. "Sure, if I can call you Cody." _Forget Pete- This guy is nice…I'm glad Pete's not here, or he wouldn't let me hear the end of this._

"Myka, may I buy you a drink?" Cody asked her with those blue, puppy-dog eyes.

She smiled at him. "Sure, I'd love that." She said. No hesitating, no saying that she was on the job just… Myka Bering. NOT a Warehouse/Secret Service agent.

Cody nodded. "Okay then, just wait here." He said softly. He turned to go when he stopped again and looked at her. "Y'know, you're beautiful." He said before smiling at her. "You probably hear that a lot," he said, his gaze rerouting and heading for the floor.

Myka shook her head. "No, I don't. You're pretty cute yourself," he looked up at her, surprised. "But you probably hear that all the time." She said with a small smile.

Cody laughed. "Right, me. Yes, but not in the right context, Myka." He said. "Stay right here." He said before disappearing into the crowd.

Myka raised her eyebrow at his comment, but ignored it because she felt all warm and fuzzy on the inside.

Turning back to the painting, she crossed her arms. "Okay Halla, you win this round. Now I've just got a find a way to tell Artie I couldn't find you…" Myka said, smiling impishly.

* * *

The bartender smiled as he watched a man approach the woman who had come in looking for something. It certainly hadn't been love, but she had found it here.

Cody said something to Myka before leaving her and going over to the bar. "Two beers please." He said before looking in her direction again as he leaned on the bar.

The bartender chuckled as he grabbed two glasses. He was about to dispense beer from the tap named Betra, but changed his mind and used one of the others. "So, she's a pretty special lady, isn't she?" He asked casually.

Cody nodded, still watching her watch the painting before she looked around. She looked back at him and smiled, turning slightly to wave at him. He waved back before turning to the bartender. "She is."

The bartender put the two beers on the counter and Cody reached for his wallet. The bartender held up his hand and shook his head. "They're on the house." He said.

"But- I can't let you do that," Cody said, shaking his head as he pulled two bills out of his wallet.

"I won't take your money." The bartender said stubbornly. "Young love is a rare thing to find and I promised my wife years ago when I opened this bar that I would not charge any man or woman who just met their soulmate for their drinks."

Cody stared at him in amazement, the money still in his hand. "All right. I respect a man who wants to keep a promise to his wife." He said, putting the money away and accepting the beers. As he turned to go, he looked at the bartender. "What do you mean by 'soulmate'? I just met her."

The bartender leaned on the bar and pointed at Myka, Cody following his gaze. "She's that one for you. I can see it in both of your eyes." He said as Cody started to agree with the man.

Cody nodded before heading back through the crowd towards Myka.

The bartender smiled as he watched Cody reach Myka, hand her a beer, and start talking again. He laughed when they made their way over to a table and took a seat, and felt like crying when it reminded him of his own relationship with his wife, who had long since passed away.

"Oh, Betra, it's just you and me now." He said, patting the old beer tap lovingly before another young man approached the bar.

"Sir?" The young man asked. "Two beers please."

_He can't be much older than that other kid! No, he's younger._ The bartender thought as he grabbed two glasses. "So… Meet someone nice?" He asked the young man.

The young man smiled. "I sure hope so," he said, looking over his shoulder at an uninterested blonde.

The bartender frowned before using the right beer tap. "Hope it works out…" He said as the man thanked him, paid, and then returned to the young woman. Within minutes, they were talking openly and having fun.

"Yep, Betra, just you and me." He said. He didn't mind, though, being alone. He just wanted to help people.

After all, he had helped Myka find her puppy-eyed soulmate.

* * *

_So… Watcha think? This is my first one shot that I have written in a long time, let alone my first __Warehouse 13__ fic. Review if you want to, but you don't have to._


End file.
